Compromising Positions
by DramaticDistress
Summary: This is TillThatTime. This is a response to a challenge by Dragon Pants. When Ryan catches Chad and Troy in a compromising position he decides that perhaps it's time for a little bit of fun. SLASH! Read it, you homophobes, I dare you!


**Disclaimer: **bah! I like Monkeys!…Oh yeah, and I don't own High School Musical.

**A/N: **This is TillThatTime. This was a challenge set up by Dragon Pants and I decided to take it on, but I'm using a different account for fear of my actual one being deleted. Much Love!

TillThatTime

**P.S.** Don't read the stories on this account……. They dishonor me……

**WARNING: **Kiddos, take the R-rating seriously….

**When the Devil Strikes back**

His footsteps beat reluctantly on the tiled floors of the school gym as he makes his way to his destination: Basketball practice. The camera that he wears around his neck swings back and forth as he lets out whispered curses for having to stay late after school to get pictures for the school newspapers front page. He can almost see the headline now: _The East High Wildcats. _Oh, that's original. As if that damned team didn't get enough attention already. Big fucking poster was already too much.

He's not even really sure if he enjoys being on the school's newspaper staff and he views his sudden impulse to join as a desperate attempt to have some alone time away from his overbearing twin. On occasions, he rather enjoys writing articles for the small class newspaper but it was days like this that made him want to gouge out his eyes rather than be apart of it.

He had reluctantly been talked into staying after school to get some inside interviews and photographs of the East High Wildcats basketball team and he watched in detest as the sweaty boys ran back and forth down the glossy court. He really didn't understand the point of basketball, nor did he truly care to. Why would you chase around a ball for two hours when you could be doing something important and meaningful?

Finally, after a half hour of watching in disinterest as the barbaric game ensued, the coach blew his whistle to indicate that practice was over. As the boys sat down on the ground to catch their breath, Ryan walked up to them. Unsure of where to start, he quickly made his decision to start with the captain of the team, Troy Bolton.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions." He said, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. He had never really cared for the handsome athlete and he was positive that his dislike was reciprocated from the other boy. It wasn't as if they actually talked much, it was just that they had no interest in each others company. Troy viewed Ryan to be too overly exuberant and too willing to succumb to other peoples requests and Ryan viewed Troy to be a hypocritical bastard who couldn't tell the difference between something achieved by hard work and something gained just because. It was an unspoken agreement. The two were not friends.

"Do we have to do this now, Evans?" Troy replied, the annoyance evident in his tone.

"Well it is for the school newspaper…… but I would understand if someone like _you_ is too _busy _to bother yourself with something as unimportant as the school newspaper." The rancor was dripping in his words. Ryan was usually a calm person but he hadn't even wanted to do this damned article in the first place so he was going to get his interview.

"Look Evans, I _am _too busy, so why don't you just come back some other time." Troy's voice was one of mock innocence and Ryan felt his blood began to boil. He took a few calming breaths and followed after the boy who had already gotten up and walked off. "Alright, then how about a few pictures?" He asked, indicating towards his camera. That was when Troy's crony, Chad, had stepped in front of him.

"How bout a picture of this for your school newspaper?" With that he promptly turned around and pulled his pants down in front of the blonde boys face. The laughter was ringing through the gym and Ryan just stood there, temporarily shocked, until he brought himself back and turned on one heel to head out the door. The laughter followed him down the gym and, gathering his courage, he turned around and shouted. "Nice ass."

The smile quickly dropped from Chad's face and a small blush spread across his features, before he responded quite venomously. "Fuck you, Evans."

"Anytime." Ryan made no attempt to hide the smirk that spread across his lips as he headed out the double doors, and he noted with great satisfaction that the stunned silence that he had left behind him was deafening.

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Ryan finally began to pack up his bags and head for home. Even though he had gotten nothing from the idiots, known as the basketball team, he had still stayed late to work with what he could of the article.

As he pulled his backpack over one shoulder and laced his camera protectively around his neck, a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could get into the locker rooms and get some photos for the article. They were never actually locked and perhaps he could use the photographs in his article so he wouldn't get in too much trouble for not having the interviews. _Perhaps I can get some pictures of how disgustingly dirty that place is. _He thought to himself, but then he scolded his own stupidity. The basketball team's organizational skills was not necessarily "Breaking News."

He found himself in front of the door of the boys locker room and he noted that light was seeping out from under the door. "That's weird." He mumbled to himself as he pulled the door open. He slowly stepped into the rather big room and tried to ignore the vile stench that surrounded him. It didn't take him long to hear the sound of water running. He almost turned around and headed out the door, but his ever growing curiosity of who was up here this late began to take hold.

With quiet feet, he tip-toed around the corner to where the showers were located and he immediately spotted where the sound was coming from. His mouth dropped open and he was sure that his eyes were bulging out of his scull as he took in the scene that lay before him. There, in front of his eyes, was a very wet and very naked, Troy Bolton. But that was not the thing that was bothering Ryan, because standing directly next to Troy was an equally wet and naked, Chad Danforth. He could barely contain his gasp as he watched Chad's dark hands slide over Troy's body and to make matters worse, his nether regions were most certainly enjoying the show. The two boys ravished at each others mouths and far from innocent moans were falling from their lips. He watched in great horror and arousal as Troy fell to his knees in front of the other boy and quickly took him into his mouth. The tightening of Ryan's pants was becoming almost painful and he got up quietly to walk out the door and leave the couple to do their business, but then a thought came to him.

Perhaps it was time for some payback. Perhaps, for once, Ryan Evans could hold the cards. He slipped the camera up to his eyes and as quietly as he could, he began to snap away. Pictures of Troy's erotically aroused face. Pictures of Chad's mouth open in undeniable pleasure. Oh, this was absolutely fantastic! Ryan, knew that what he was doing was wrong, but in all honesty, he truly didn't give a rats ass.

After plenty of incriminating pictures were taking, Ryan headed out the doors of the locker room. The two other boys had never even noticed him. He held his camera protectively to his chest as a wicked smirk spread across his once angelic features.

"And the game finally gets interesting."


End file.
